


Overthrowing a Champion

by Book_Lover2001



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Lucas is a distraction because Eliott cannot when he's around, Lucas is happy because he deserves to be, M/M, Something cute, extreme tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Lover2001/pseuds/Book_Lover2001
Summary: Lucas gets asked to distract Eliott amidst an extreme game of tag, but fortunately for Eliott, his boyfriend is nothing if not loyal.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Overthrowing a Champion

Lucas watched on with a look of contentment on his face, as he listened to his friends discuss their plans for this upcoming week’s game night. He felt at ease, his legs dangling against the cupboard doors as he sat on the countertop. It was Saturday, and he and the Gang found themselves once again in Emma’s kitchen, a party roaring a few metres away in the living room. The past few weeks had come and gone without any major hiccups and it was safe to say that Lucas was in a very good mood. The boys were propped up against the sink and stove, passing a joint between themselves. Lucas took a sip of his beer, tuning into the conversation.

“How about a dare night?” Basile suggested, taking a drag of the blunt. He let out a puff of smoke, before handing the weed off to Arthur. There was a buzz of consideration amongst them. 

“But you can’t chicken out, Bas,” Yann warned, leaning his elbows behind him on the counter. 

“Yeah, you can’t pass on any dares,” Arthur agreed. Basile made a face, and rescinded his offer. 

“Okay, so no dare night. What about Monopoly?” Lucas shook his head, ready to veto that idea. 

“No fucking way. That game is banned from our apartment,” Lucas explained, extremely serious. “That shit breaks up friendships and relationships. It's a cursed game. I’d let you bring a Ouija board into my house before I’d let you anywhere remotely near us with Monopoly.” Basile raised his hands in surrender, and the other two casted a curious look over at him.

“What the hell happened between you and Monopoly?” Yann inquired, intrigued as he took the blunt from Arthur. 

“I refuse to relive that horrible night. All I will say is that Eliott and I no longer own that game and it may have been burned in a trash can with lighter fluid.” They all exchanged wide eye glances amongst the three of them, before a chorus of pleads broke out, in an attempt to convince him to share the story. Lucas stood firm on his ground, not letting their demands persuade him. Luckily, he didn't have to endure their begging much longer, as two familiar faces walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Lucas,” Idriss said, walking over to him as Sofiane greeted the other guys. 

“Idriss, I didn’t know you were coming” Lucas gave him a hug. It had been almost a year since Eliott, Idriss, and Sofiane buried the hatchet, and Lucas couldn’t have been happier for his boyfriend. He had gotten his two best friends back and he was proud of them for being mature and working out their issues like grown ups. Lucas remembered what it felt like when he thought he lost Yann, and how much heartbreak he went through even if it was for only a few days. He couldn’t imagine Eliott having gone through that for so much longer. But now that they were back together, Lucas watched on from the sidelines proudly. He had gotten used to finding Idriss and Sofiane lounging on their sofa most Friday nights, or busting down their doors on a lazy Sunday afternoon to steal Eliott away for whatever reason, and Lucas wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Actually, we came here on a mission,” Idriss announced, clasping Sofiane on the back. The other boy nodded in agreement, both of their lips curling into mischievous grins. Lucas raised his eyebrow in curiosity. 

“A mission?” Arthur asked. 

“Where’s Eliott?” Sofiane spoke, almost in a whisper. Lucas leaned his head back, peering through the doorway of the living room. He caught sight of his boyfriend, leaned up against the stairs in an intense conversation with Imane. 

“With Imane, by the stairs. Why?” Lucas said, returning his attention to the older boys. They shared a look, before turning to Lucas.

“We need you to distract Eliott,” Sofiane began, “So that we can win a game.” 

“A game?” Lucas repeated, amused. “What game?” Idriss and Sofiane launched into a long winded story about how a few years ago, they and Eliott began an extreme game of tag that would happen every year on April 18th, and since they became friends again, the game had recommenced.

“So who’s ‘it’ this year?” Yann asked them. Idriss raised his hand. “So why don’t you tag Sofiane?” 

“Because,” Idriss explained, “It’s alway me or Sofiane tagging each other, because Eliott is too fucking good at this game. I swear it is impossible to tag him. We’ve tried everything. So the game has become less about the three of us against each other, and more about the two of us working together to beat Eliott.” 

“That’s why we need Lucas to distract him,” Sofiane clarified. “Because you’ve got some sort of voodoo spell of him and he’s like a wreck whenever you’re near him.”

“I’m flattered,” Lucas said, a laugh on the tip of his tongue. “But what’s in it for me?” 

“Come on Lucas,” Idriss pleaded with him. “Please! All you have to do is go over there, get him to turn his back on the party so that I can sneak up and _bam_! Tag him. He doesn't know that we're here and we know he'll be on the defence the rest of the night. Just get him to lower his guard for a second.” 

“You’ll get the satisfaction knowing that the champion has been overthrown!” Basile imputed in support of Eliott’s friends. Lucas rolled his, taking a sip of his beer. 

“We'll get you whatever you want, Lucas,” Sofiane told him. “Seriously, Eliott needs to be taken down. His ego has gotten too big.” Lucas found this entire situation completely amusing and entirely ridiculous.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he gave in, before downing the rest of his beer and sliding off of the countertop. Idriss and Sofiane jumped around excitedly, and Lucas let out a laugh at their reaction. Sometimes they were like five year olds. He shook his head as he made his way out of the kitchen and pushed through the crowd of drunk teenagers shouting lyrics to some trashy club song that was blaring from the speakers. He took a look over his shoulder and saw all the guys huddled around the door frame, ready to witness Lucas’ seductive talents at work. It wasn’t going to be that hard for him to get Eliott to turn around.

“Hey,” Lucas greeted, making his way over to Eliott and Imane. “You two look cozy.” Imane rolled her eyes and excused herself on the pretense of not wanting to watch them make out for the next hour. Eliott chuckled softly as she left, and Lucas took her spot on the wall next to him.

“Hey, baby,” Eliott said, inclining his head towards him. “Where’s the Gang?” 

“Discussing game night. I had to shut down their insistence over Monopoly.” Eliott shuddered at the mere mention of the board game. 

“Never again,” he agreed, with a shake of his head. “That game shouldn’t exist.” 

“I think Satan made the game,” Lucas told him, looking up at him. “Satan was just chilling in hell and thought ‘hmm, mortals don’t suffer enough during their lifetime’ and then he made Monopoly.” Eliott laughed at his nonsense, running his hands through Lucas’ hair. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to back you up.” Lucas hummed, a coy smile on his lips. 

“You’ll just have to find a way to make it up to me,” he teased, a suggestive look in his eyes. Eliott wasted no time in moving to stand in front of Lucas, pinning him against the wall and his body. 

“I can think of many ways,” he played along, tilting his head down, his hands planting themselves on Lucas’ hips. Lucas pressed his hand to the back of Eliott’s neck, and pulled him down to crash their lips together. He gave an involuntary sigh, as Eliott’s fingers pressed further into his skin. He tasted like cheap beer and lime, and as they slotted their mouths together Lucas forgot momentarily what he was supposed to be doing. Lucas pulled at his hair, twisting and grasping at strands with the perfect amount of pressure. Like clockwork, Eliott broke from their kiss and dipped his head to sink his teeth into Lucas’ neck, sucking a bruise onto a sensitive patch of skin. Again, he almost got caught up in the way that Eliott’s soft lips felt on him, and he began to feel a pang of guilt. Eliott obviously worked hard to be reigning champion four years in a row, and now Lucas was going to be the linchpin that unravelled all of it. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met Idriss’ and the boy took the cue to make his way over. Lucas also noticed the Gang giving him thumbs up, and he suppressed his desire to flip them off. As Idriss pushed his way through the crowd, Lucas made a split second decision. 

“Eliott,” he spoke, his voice between a moan and a warning. The older boy muttered a ‘yes’ against his neck. Lucas leaned into his ear, his breath hot. “Idriss is coming to tag you.” Eliott paused before pulling back, licking his lips. He looked at Lucas with an expression that was both devilish and playful. His smile quirked into a smirk.

“I know,” Eliott whispered before kissing him one last time. Then as if perfectly timed, as Idriss reached out to tag him, Eliott dodged out of the way, Idriss catching nothing but air. 

“How the fuck, Eliott?” Idriss shouted with incredulousness, defeat evident in his eyes. Eliott laughed maniacally, taking steps away.

“You’re going to have to get more creative if you’re going to get me, Idriss,” Eliott tisked, with a glimmer in his eye. “Using my boyfriend against me-- I saw that coming a mile away.” Idriss made another lung for him, but Eliott was too fast. He took off running, his best friend on his heels, out the front door. Lucas laughed, shaking his head at the stupidity of this whole thing. He was still laughing when he got back to the kitchen, reclaiming his seat on the countertop. 

“How the hell did he know?” Sofiane cried, bewildered. His mouth was open with shock. Lucas shrugged. 

“Intuition?” he offered, but Sofiane just stood there as shocked as ever, before walking with slumped shoulders out of the room. The Gang was staring at him, each with a different expression. Yann looked impressed, Arthur didn’t buy it, and Basile was just lost. 

“It took you like three seconds to get him on you,” Yann announced, reaching out for a high-five. Lucas met his hand in the air, gladly accepting the praise from his best friend. 

“You warned him didn’t you,” Arthur supplied, peering knowingly at him. Lucas winked at him, before reaching for another beer. 

“Why would you tell him!” Basile exclaimed.

“Because I’m a loving boyfriend who doesn’t lie.”

“It’s ‘cause he’s going to get laid tonight for blabbing” Arthur corrected Lucas, seeing right through his bullshit excuse. Lucas raised his eyebrows suggestively before taking a sip of his second beer.

“I didn’t need to tell him, he already knew,” Lucas argued. “But, it doesn’t hurt my case that he knows that I watched out for him.” 

“You’re so fucking whipped, bro, it’s not funny,” Yann joked, shaking his head. 

“Have you seen my boyfriend? Hell yeah, I’m whipped,” Lucas agreed enthusiastically. “But y’all can’t say shit, cause I’ve got his gorgeous ass whipped too.” 

“Fucking insane,” Arthur muttered, playfully. “You two are so in love it's starting to get nauseating.”

* * *

About half an hour later, Lucas’ phone began to ring, and fishing it out from his pocket, he answered it.

“Where are you?” Lucas asked Eliott, his voice on the verge of a laugh. Eliott was panting, on the other end of the line. 

“Home.”

Lucas paused. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’re _home_? Did you run all the way to our place?” 

“Uh… yeah,” Eliott answered as if it were obvious. “Bastard was chasing me.”

“Where is he now?” Lucas asked, wondering what happened to Idriss.

“Outside, watching me through the window,” he told him, catching his breath. 

“Okay so is he planning on standing out there forever?”

“Nah, it’s almost midnight. The game will be over soon and he’ll lose this year… again.” He said the latter with a triumphant laugh.

“I am literally dating a five year old,” Lucas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, but you’re also dating a winner.” Lucas rolled his eyes at the smug smile he knew Eliott was making. “You know, you betrayed my friends tonight.” 

“Did I now?” Lucas leaning his head against the cupboard door. His own friends were too enraptured in their own conversation to pay any attention to him. Eliott hummed, and even over the phone it sent a shiver down Lucas’ spine. 

“But I forgive you,” his boyfriend continued. “Since you did it out of love.”

“Love? No, you’re mistaken. I was doing it for a very selfish reason.”

“Oh, yeah? And what was that?” 

“I don’t date people who lose at very high stake games of tag,” Lucas joked, a smile on his lips. Eliott laughed and Lucas shifted the phone from one ear to the other.

“Well, either way, I think you deserve a thank you.” The tone of Eliott’s voice made Lucas blush. Maybe he was more whipped then Eliott was. 

“A thank you? And what would that be?” 

“That, I cannot say. Perhaps you should come home and find out.” Lucas bit the inside of his cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” And then Eliott hung up. 

“Was that Eliott?” Yann inquired, when Lucas got off the phone. He nodded.

“He ran all the way home. Idriss is apparently stalking him from outside our building,” Lucas told them, as he dropped to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Basile asked, as Lucas put down his beer. He gave a nonchalant shrug, walking backwards out of the kitchen. 

“I’ve got to get home and collect my thank you present.”

  
  



End file.
